Finally Together
by BoscoFaith
Summary: Faith and Bosco are Finally Together
1. Finally Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters. This is purely fan fiction. Please do not sue me. 

"I don't know why you're so upset. It was one simple mistake." Bosco told Faith as they entered the station.

"Oh really? How does something like 'I didn't see your car right there, Doc' not happen Bosco you hit the guys' truck for crying out loud." Faith told Bosco as they entered the locker room

"Can you not make a big deal out of this? I left a note on his truck saying that I would pay for the damages." Bosco said as he changed into his uniform

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point the point Faith?"

"The point is Bosco, you totaled your Mustang and you don't have the money to fix your car which means that I am going to have to pay for the damage that you did to that truck plus pay for you car to get fixed."

The door opens and Sgt. Christopher says, "Roll Call in 3 minutes."

Bosco and Faith finish changing into their uniforms without another word about the accident that Bosco caused. After roll call, Sully came to Faith and asked what got Bosco so mad. Faith said that Bosco had totaled his Mustang earlier that day. Their shift went by with very few calls. At the end of their shift they changed back into the civvies and headed to Faith's apartment for midnight fun and for Faith to show Bosco that she forgave him for what happened earlier that day.

Faith woke up the smell of French Toast. She looked in the bed next to her and noticed that Bosco wasn't there.

"Bosco are you making me French Toast?" Faith asked

"Yes and please stay in bed." came his reply

"Why are you making me breakfast in bed hunny?" Faith asked 

"Did you forget what today is?" Bosco asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Faith said she sat up in bed

"Today is our 6th month anniversary." Bosco said as he kissed Faith

"I am so sorry I forgot." Faith said

"You can show me how sorry you are right now." Bosco said with a mischievous grin


	2. Emergency

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Let it ring." Bosco said between kisses.

"I have to answer it. It could be an important call." She said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, yes this is Faith Yokas. Okay, I will be there as soon as I can." Faith said into the phone before she hung it up

"What's going on Faith?" Bosco asked as he got dressed

"Charlie is sick and Emily got into a fight. They need me to come to come pick them up." Faith said as she walked to the door

Faith and Bosco arrived at Emily and Charlie's school 20 minutes later.

"Faith do you want me to take Charlie to the doctor's while you deal with Emily?" Bosco asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yeah, that would be great. I owe you one babe." Faith said as Bosco ushered Charlie out of the office

As Bosco and Charlie were on their way to the doctor's office, Bosco asked Charlie if he had taken anything and Charlie told him that the only thing that he had taken was some aspirin. Bosco asked Charlie if he was sure that it was aspirin and Charlie said that it tasted funny going down and know he wasn't sure.

"Bosco, I don't feel so good. I think that I am going to throw up." Charlie said right before he passed out. 

Bosco caught Charlie just before he hit the ground. Bosco picked Charlie up and ran towards Angel of Mercy Hospital.

"Please help my son." Bosco said as he burst through the front door 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ross. Do you know what happened to you son." A doctor said running up to Bosco

"No, I don't. He was at his father's house last night." Bosco said as his cell phone started to ring

"We will run some tests to find out what is wrong with him." Dr. Ross said 


	3. Finding Out What's Wrong

"Okay, just help him." Bosco said right before he answered his ringing cell phone

"Boscorelli, Sgt Christopher what do you want?" 

"You're late." Sgt Christopher said as Bosco looked at his watch and it showed 3:30.

"Damn, I am not going to be able to make it in today." 

Why is that Bosco?" Sgt. Christopher asked

"I am at the hospital with Faith's son Charlie. Can you ask her to come to Angel of Mercy? It is an emergency.

"I will try to deliver the message to her." Sgt Christopher told Bosco

"Thank you. I owe you one." Bosco said as he hung up his cell phone.

The doctor walked up to Bosco and said " We have your son stabilized." Bosco gave a sigh of relief as the doctor continued. "We also found out what caused him to become sick." 

"What caused it?" Bosco asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Your son ingested ecstasy." Dr. Ross said

"I need to call his mother and let her know what is going on." Bosco said just as Faith and Sully ran into the hospital. The doctor retold everything that he just told to Bosco to Faith. Sully walked out of the hospital to go and arrest Fred for Child Endangerment.

"I am sorry Faith. Charlie is going to be fine." Bosco said as he pulled Faith into his embrace.

"How do you know Bosco?" Faith asked

"I know because if Charlie does not make it, I am going to kill Fred." Bosco said looking Faith in the eyes

"You're sweet. You know that baby." Faith said as she started to kiss Bosco.

"Mrs. Yokas. Your son is awake and is asking for you and Bosco." Dr. Ross said as he lead them to the room where Charlie was being treated.

"I am sorry mom. I did not mean for any of this to happen. Please don't be mad at me?" Charlie said in between sobs.

"I would never be mad at you, Charlie." Faith said as she hugged her son.

"Neither would I, buddy." Bosco said as he ruffled Charlie's hair.

Sully arrested Fred and took him to the station. When they arrived there, Fred started to ask if Charlie was okay. Sully told him that he would call Faith and ask her if she wanted him to know how Charlie was doing. After Sully got off the phone with Faith he told Fred that Faith was going to think about telling Fred how Charlie was doing and if she decided to tell Fred that either Bosco or herself would come in to tell him.

The next day Bosco went to the station to pickup his paycheck. As he walked up the stairs he saw a familiar figure in a holding cell. Bosco walked in and asked the guard 'if he could have 5 minutes alone with Fred Yokas'. The guard nodded and then he left the room. Bosco walked into the holding cell and beat Fred up.

"How is Charlie doing?" Fred asked as Bosco kicked him in the stomach again.

"Your son is doing fine no thanks to you." Bosco said as he left the room.

A week later Charlie was released from the hospital. He was going to be fine. When he got home from the hospital all he wanted to do was go back to school.


	4. Moving In

"Emily and Charlie can you come down here for a second." Faith yelled up the stairs one day.

"Yeah mom, we will be down in a minute." Emily yelled back to her mom.

Emily and Charlie walked down the stairs and sat on the couch in the living room waiting to find out why their mom called them down.

"We have to tell you guys something." Faith said looking from Bosco to Emily to Charlie.

"What is that mom?" Charlie asked with concern in his voice.

"How would you like it if Bosco came to live with us?" Faith asked Emily and Charlie hoping they would say yes.

"We would love it mom. This is so cool." Emily said as she hugged her mom and then Bosco.

"I will never let anything happen to you guys. You know that right?" Bosco said as he hugged the three of them.

A few months had passed since Bosco had moved in with Faith, Emily, and Charlie. There had been no contact from Fred since Charlie was in the hospital and that was okay with Faith.

"Faith, can I ask you a question?" Bosco asked Faith one night. 

"Yeah, you sound kinda serious." Faith said

"Will you marry me Faith?" Bosco asked as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Yes, Maurice Boscorelli. I will marry you. It would be an honor to be your wife." Faith said before starting a full-fledged make out session with her fiancee.


	5. Pregnant

Over the last few months, Bosco and Faith had gotten married, she had sole custody of Emily and Charlie, and now she has to tell her husband something that was going to shock him. Faith was going to tell Bosco that she was pregnant.

"Honey, I'm home." Bosco said as he walked through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." Faith called to Bosco letting him know where she was.

"How was your day off?" Bosco asked after he kissed Faith.

"Good, but there is something that I need to tell you." 

"What is it babe?" Bosco asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I am pregnant." Faith said

Bosco looked at her for a few minutes before picking her up and kissing her as he took her to the bedroom to show her how happy he was to become a father. 


	6. Day Off

The next Bosco and Ty had the day off. Ty called Bosco to see if he wanted to go and hangout. Bosco told Ty that he had to watch Emily and Charlie, but he could come over to the apartment. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey man!! Come in." Bosco told Ty as opened the door to let him in.

"Hey!! I brought beer." Ty said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's good. We ran out last week." Bosco said just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Bosco said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Babe!! It's me. I am bringing Sully over for dinner." Faith said

"That's cool. I am making Lasagna for dinner." Bosco replied as he popped open a beer.

"We will be there around 7:00 P.M." Faith said

"Okay, I will have dinner ready and waiting." Bosco said 

"I love you. I got to go. See you later." Faith said 

"I love you too." Bosco said right before he heard a dial tone.

"Faith and Sully are coming for dinner." Bosco told Ty.

"I think that I will stick around. That is if it is okay with you." Ty said with a laugh.

"That's cool with me." Bosco said as Emily and Charlie came into the kitchen.

"We're hungry." Charlie said as he sat down at the table.

"I'll make you guys some sandwiches." Bosco said as he pulled out the loaf of bread.

As the hours rolled on, Bosco and Ty made the Lasagna. Around 7:00 o'clock Faith and Sully walked through the door.

"Hey Babe!! Dinner ready?" Faith asked as she kissed Bosco.

"Yeah, it's done." Bosco said as he sat down at the table.

"Where are Emily and Charlie?" Faith asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"They're at a friends house. They will be back in an hour or so." Bosco said between eating bits of his dinner.

"Thanks for dinner, Bosco. It was excellent." Sully said as he stood up and put his plate in the sink

"It really was good, Bosco. You didn't have to go through so much trouble." Ty said as he put his plate in the sink.

"It was no problem." Bosco said as he helped himself to a second helping of Lasagna.

20 minutes later, Faith and Sully had left and were back in service, when Bosco and Ty had realized that Emily and Charlie were not back yet.

"Weren't Emily and Charlie supposed to back 10 minutes ago?" Ty asked Bosco.

"Yeah, they were. I wonder where they are. This is not like them to be late. They usually call if they are going to be late." Bosco said with a hint of worry and concern in his voice.

"Why don't you call their friends house to see if they are still there?" Ty told a frantic Bosco

"I think that I........" Bosco was about to say when Emily and Charlie walked through the door.

"You're late." Bosco said.

"I know and I'm sorry. We lost track of time." Emily said as she headed to her room.

"You should have called. I was really worried." Bosco said as Emily slammed the door to her bedroom.

At 11:30 p.m., Faith walked into the apartment to find Bosco and Ty passed out in the livingroom. She did not have the heart to wake them up. Faith walked into the bedroom as quietly as she could. The next morning she woke up Bosco and Ty.

"Rise and shine boys. It's a beautiful day and you need to get up." Faith said shaking Bosco out of peaceful sleep.

"Man it feels like a mack truck is running through my head." Bosco said as he sat up.

"Me too." Ty said

"That's because you both drank an awful lot last night." Faith said handing them both some Tylenol.

"We didn't drink that much last night, did we?" Ty asked taking the Tylenol that Faith had given him.

"We must have. I have one hell of a hangover." Bosco said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Ty you should head home because we all have to be to work in 3 hours." Faith said as she handed Ty his jacket.

"Are you kicking me out so you can deal with Bosco in your own personal way?" Ty said as he walked to the front door.

"Shut up Ty. She can deal with me anytime she wants. I am her husband after all. Aren't I?" Bosco said walking into the kitchen.

At 2:30, Bosco and Faith walked into the station. Ty was already in the locker room changing when they walked in.

"Hey Bos!! Did your wife have her way with you?" Davis asked with a chuckle.

"That is not any of your business Davis." Faith said before Bosco could respond. 


	7. Telling People

Their shift began with only a few calls ranging from a missing child to a domestic disturbance. 

"55-David to Central." Faith said into her radio

"Central to 55-David. Go ahead." The dispatcher replied

"55-David id requesting to go 10-45." Faith asked the dispatcher

"Request granted 55-David." The dispatcher said

"Where do you want to go eat?" Bosco asked as he pulled into traffic

"Let's go meet the others at the diner on 108th and Arthur." Faith told Bosco

Their shift ended just the same as it began. After they changed back into their civves, they went out for a romantic evening without the kids.

"We need more evenings together like this." Bosco said before he started making out with Faith

"I know we do honey, but we really need to get home. Your mom has been watching the kids since they got home from school." Faith said ending their make out session

"Do we have to?" Bosco asked giving Faith his boyish grin

"Yes, we do." Faith said

April 14th, 2003

A few days later Faith and Bosco decided to start telling people that she was pregnant. The first person that they needed to tell was their boss Captain Rogers.

"Cap, can we talk to you for a minute?" Faith said after roll call

"Yeah sure, this sounds important." The captain said 

"I need to be put on desk duty for awhile." Faith said as she reached for her husband's hand

"Why?" The captain asked looking from Bosco to Faith

"I am pregnant." Faith said 

"Okay, I will put you on desk duty starting tomorrow." The captain said

The shift went smoothly with very few major problems. After work Faith and Bosco went to see his mom and to tell her the good news.

"Hey ma! How are you doing?" Bosco said as he kissed his mom on the cheek

" Hey Maurice, Faith! I am fine. Do you guys want something to drink?" Rose (Bosco's mom) said

"No thanks. We need to tell you something though." Faith said

"Okay, what is it hat you nee to tell me?" Rose said sitting down on a barstool

"Faith's pregnant." Bosco said pulling Faith into his lap as he looked at his mom

"That is great." Rose said hugging her son and daughter-in-law


	8. Home Alone

They went home and had the apartment to themselves because Emily and Charlie were spending the night at a friend's house.

"What could we possibly do in an empty apartment without and children?" Faith asked with a seductive smile

"I can think of at least one thing we could do. Bosco said

"I know you can, hunny. But we are not doing that because it would be bad for the baby." Faith said not looking at her husband

April 15th, 2003

The next day, Faith and Bosco went to the OB/GYN to see if the baby was okay.

"Sweetie, would you please sit down? You're making me even more nervous." Faith asked her husband

"Faith Boscorelli, the doctor will se you now." A nurse said 

"Hello Faith. Nice to see you again. New husband?" The doctor said as he walked into the exam room

"Yeah, this is Maurice Boscorelli. Reese this is Dr. Westell. Faith said as she introduced them

"Well, lets take a look." Dr. Westell said 

"Okay, lets get this over with fast. This hurts a lot." Faith said 

"It looks like your due date is January 14th." The doctor said

"Ohhhh.....great! I get to be pregnant over Christmas." Faith said with a chuckle

"Don't worry babe. I will be with you every step of the way." Bosco said as he hugged Faith 

"Okay, that's it." The doctor said

"Same time next month?" Faith asked before walking out of the exam room

"Yeah. That's right" Dr. Westell said


	9. Atalntic City

The next day Faith and Bosco had the day off and they decided to go to Atlantic City for the weekend.

"Are you almost ready, babe?" Bosco asked as he looked at his watch for the 5th time

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me put my shoes on Reese." Faith said as she walked into the livingroom

"Mom, when is dad coming to pick us up?" Charlie asked as he walked into the livingroom 

"We are going to drop you off at your dad's house, buddy." Bosco said as he picked up their bags and carried them to the car

"I can't wait to get to Atlantic City." Faith said as they left Fred's house

"I know. It has been a long time since we have had a weekend alone without any kids around." Bosco said as he glanced over at Faith

"All I want to do is sleep in the same bed as my sexy stud of a husband without Emily or Charlie wanting to sleep in the same bed with me because they had a bad dream." Faith said before she leaned over and gave Bosco a kiss on the cheek

"Tell me about it. I have not had a good nights sleep in about a week." Bosco said as he reached for her hand

"Poor baby. You will get some rest while we are in Atlantic City, though." Faith said as she put her head on Bosco's shoulder

"Why don't you take a nap? I will wake you up when we get to Atlantic City." Bosco said as Faith closed her eyes

When they arrived at the hotel Atlantic City, Bosco went to check in as Faith got their bags out of the car

"I could have helped you with those." Bosco said as he took both bags from Faith and lead her back into the hotel

"I know Reese, but I was fine with the bags though." Fath said as she put her arm around his waist

"Look at this room." Bosco said as he opened the door to the room

"It's huge. How can we afford a room like this?" Faith asked as she walked around the room taking in as much as she could

"I got a great deal from my cousin Oscar." Bosco said as he sat down on the bed 

"How much is this room costing us, Reese?" Faith asked as she sat down next to him

"$120 for the whole weekend." Bosco said as he began massaging Faith's back

"That's a great deal, sweetie. I am going to go get changed so I can go to bed." Faith said before walking into the bathroom

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed catching up on some well needed and well deserved sleep.

"I really don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Faith said 

"Either do I, babe." Bosco said as he massaged Faith's shoulders 


	10. Trouble

May 15th, 2003

Today Faith and Bosco were going to the OB/GYN for Faith's monthly checkup with Dr. Westell.

"Sweetie, why are you so nervous?" Faith asked Bosco as they walked into the doctor's office

"I don't like the idea of someone putting their hands up inside of you." Bosco said with a chuckle 

"Well, that's is his job, Reese." Faith said as she sat on his lap

"It's my job too. I still don't like the idea." Bosco said as he kissed Faith on the cheek

"Faith the doctor will see you now." A nurse said

"Are you coming in with me, Reese?" Faith asked Bosco

"Only if you want me too." Bosco said with a chuckle

"Of course I do, Reese. I need you in there with me." Faith said as she grabbed his hand

"Hello Faith, Maurice. How are you doing, Faith?" Dr. Westell asked as he walked into the exam room

"Hi, Doctor. I am doing good besides the usual morning sickness and the strong cravings." Faith said as she laid down on the exam table

"Well, let's take a look." Dr. Westell said as he started the exam

"Is there something wrong, Dr. Westell?" Bosco said with a look of concern on his face

"No, there is nothing wrong with Faith or the baby." The doctor said as he finished the exam

"I will see you the same time next month, right." Faith said as she grabbed Bosco's hand and walked out of the exam room

"Yeah, same time next month. We will need to do an Amino Synthesis test than also." The doctor said 

"Okay, See you next month doctor." Bosco said as they left his office

They went home to spend some time together before the kids came home from school.

"Hey mom! How was your appointment?" Emily asked as Charlie and her walked through the door

"It went good. How was school?" Faith replied

"What's for dinner, mom?" Emily asked ignoring her mother's question 

"Your mother asked you a question, Em." Bosco said as he sat down at the kitchen table

"I know. I just don't want to answer the question." Emily said before heading to her room

"Emily wait. What is going on that you don't want to tell us?" Faith said 

"I got into trouble in school today. That's it." Emily said

"What did you do to get into trouble?" Bosco asked

"I got into a fight with this girl, Ashley." Emily said not looking at her mom or her step-dad

"Did you start the fight?" Faith asked trying not to get mad

"She started it mom, I was only defending myself." Emily said as she pleaded with her mom

Before anyone could say anything else the phone rang and Charlie answered it

"Mom, there's someone on the phone for you." Charlie yelled from the living room

"Hello, yes this is Faith Boscorelli." Faith said into the phone

"Mrs. Boscorelli, this is Mr. Johnson. I am the principal of Madison High. Your daughter, Emily started a fight today at lunch with a girl named Ashley Boyd." Mr Johnson said

"She started the fight?" Faith replied 

"Yes, she did. I need to meet with you, your husband, your ex-husband, and Emily." Mr. Johnson said 

"I understand. When do you want to meet with us." Faith said into the phone as she looked from Emily to Bosco 

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00, if that is okay with you." Mr. Johnson said

"That is fine with us. I will see you tomorrow at 9:00. " Faith said before she hung up the phone 

"Who was that, Faith?" Bosco asked 

"It was Mr. Johnson. He is the principal of Madison High." Faith replied

"What did he want?" Bosco asked before he picked up the phone

"He wanted to let us know what happened today and to tell us that he wants to come down tomorrow at 9:00 for a conference." Faith said 

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked politely 

"Chicken and Rice, Charlie." Bosco said as he hung up the phone 

"Go to your room, Emily. Faith said 


	11. Amanda

May 16th, 2003

Bosco held Faith's hand as they walked down the halls of Madison High towards the office

"How long do you think this conference is going to last." Bosco asked as they walked into the office with Emily

"I don't know." Faith said to Bosco

"Hey sweetheart!" Fred said to Emily as he walked into the office

"Hey daddy! I've missed you so much." Emily said as she gave her dad a hug

"Hi Fred." Bosco said coldly

"Hello Bosco, Faith." Fred said not looking at the two of them

"Mr. Johnson will be with you all shortly." A student aide said to the group

"What is the reason why he is running behind schedule?" Fred asked the student aide

"He is in a meeting with a student that is taking longer than he expected." The student aide said to Fred

The door opened and a girl walked out. Bosco looked at the girl and was shocked to see hid daughter standing there.

"Amanda is that you?" Bosco asked

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"I am here with my wife Faith and her daughter Emily." Bosco said still not believing that his daughter was standing there in front of him

"Amanda, Mr. Harrison will escort you to your locker. Then he will let you out so you can leave. Remember 2 weeks suspension." Mr. Johnson said

"Okay, I will see you in 2 weeks then." Amanda said 

"Amanda, wait a second. I want to talk to you." Bosco said as she walked out of the office 

"Mr. Johnson will see you all now." The student aide said to the group 

"Honey, why don't you go and talk to her." Faith said to Bosco

"I think that I will. If that's okay with everyone, including you Mr. Johnson" Bosco said

"Yes, that's fine with me. Amanda's locker is in the junior locker bank. Number 492." Mr. Johnson said

Bosco walked around the halls looking for the junior locker bank. When he finally located the junior locker bank he saw his daughter cleaning out her locker.

"Hey, Amanda. What's up?" Bosco said as he approached his daughter

"Hey, dad. Nothing much. How have you been lately?" Amanda replied not looking at her dad

"I am doing good. How about you?" Bosco said 

"I'm fine. Mr. Harrison is waiting. I should really hurry up." Amanda said as she put on her varsity letter jacket

"I really want to talk to you about everything that has been going on recently." Bosco said as Amanda shut her locker door and started to walk away

"Here's my new cell phone number (212) 555-0123." Amanda said

"I will call you later tonight. Are you and your mom still living at your grandparents place?" Bosco said to Amanda as they walked down the hallway

"Yeah, we are. I miss spending time with you dad." Amanda said as she looked at Bosco

"I miss spending time with you too." Bosco said before Amanda walked out the front door of the school

"Remember 2 weeks, Amanda. I don't want to see you back here before than. You understand me?" Mr. Harrison said

"I know. It's the same routine as the last time." Amanda said starting to get mad at Mr. Harrison

"Last time?" Bosco blurted out

"Yeah this is the 2nd time this year that she has been suspended from school for fighting" Mr. Harrison told Bosco 

After the conference, Faith let Emily go with Fred for the night. When Faith and Bosco got home, he decided to call Amanda to see if she wanted to get together and talk about some things. Bosco was going to meet Amanda for lunch tomorrow.

"How did the conference go?" Bosco asked Faith as they got ready for bed

"It went okay. Mr. Johnson just explained what happened and how long Emily would have to be suspended for." Faith said as she crawled into bed

"How long is she suspended for?" Bosco asked 

"A week." Faith said before falling asleep


	12. Meeting with Amanda

Author's note: I do not own Acquire the Fire or any character from Third Watch.

May 17th, 2003

Today Bosco was going to meet with his daughter Amanda, for the first time in about a year. 

"Reese, you're going to be late." Faith said to Bosco as he got dressed

"I am moving as fast as I can." Bosco said to Faith as he put on his shoes

"I don't want you to be late. This is the first time you have talked to your daughter in almost a year." Faith said

"I was thinking about asking Amanda if she wanted to spend the weekend with us. If it's okay with you?" Bosco said as he put on his jacket

"Yeah that's fine with me, Reese. Now leave. You are running behind." Faith said before Bosco a kiss and pushing him out the door

Bosco walked into the restaurant and looked for Amanda. When he finally spotted her, he walked over and sat at the table.

"Hey Mandy!! How have you been lately?" Bosco asked as he looked as the menu

"I've been fine. How have you been lately, dad?" Amanda replied

"Same. I was wondering if you would like to come and spend the weekend with Faith and me." Bosco said to Amanda

"I would love to spend the weekend with you. Does it have to be this weekend though? I am going to Acquire the Fire in Baltimore this weekend." Amanda told Bosco

"Any weekend that you want to spend with me would be great." Bosco said

"How about next weekend?" Amanda asked

"Next weekend would be fine. I can pick you up after school on Friday." Bosco said

"I still have one more week of suspension left." Amanda said 

"Sorry, I forgot." Bosco said

"I can have my boyfriend drop me off at the police station. That way you can get a chance to meet him." Amanda said

"That would be great meet me there around 2:30 p.m.. Then we will go pick up Emily and Charlie and go home." Bosco told Amanda

"I will see you next Friday at 2:30. I am supposed to meet my youth group leader at church in 20 minutes ." Amanda said as she put on her varsity letter jacket

"Okay. I love you, Amanda." Bosco said as he gave Amanda a hug 

"I love you too, dad." Amanda said as she walked out of the restaurant

Over the next week Bosco got Amanda's room ready for her. One day Bosco asked Faith if she minded if Amanda were to come live with them on a regular basis. She said it was okay with her, if it was okay with Amanda and her mom.

Amanda walked into the 55th Precinct House at 2:15 with her boyfriend Carlos.

"Can I help you?" A desk Sgt asked Amanda as she walked through the door

"Yeah, I'm looking for Maurice Boscorelli. Is he around?" Amanda asked

"He's in the locker room. Would you like me to go get him?" The desk Sgt asked

"That would be great." Amanda said before sitting down on the bench

Amanda waited for about 10 minutes before she saw her dad and step-mom approaching.

"Hey Mandy! This is Faith." Bosco said before giving her a hug

"Hey dad! I remember seeing you at school with Emily that day. Dad, this is my boyfriend Carlos." Amanda said 

"I will see you on Monday Amanda." Carlos said before leaving

The sound of a cell phone ringing brought them all back to reality.

"Hello, oh hey Tyler." Amanda said into the cell phone

"I will meet you guys outside." Faith said to Bosco before walking outside

"I left it on the bus. Can you bring it by my dad's house later. The Address is 10002 81st Street between 2nd and 3rd apt 5-c. Okay I'll see you later. Amanda said before hanging up the cell phone

"Who is Tyler?" Bosco asked as they walked out of the station

"He is my youth group leader. I left my Lacrosse stuff on the bus and he is going to drop it off for me." Amanda said starting to get angry

"I don't like that attitude." Bosco said

Later that night Bosco asked Amanda if she would like to come and live with them on a regular basis. She said she would like to and that she could move in a month if that was okay with him. Bosco said it was fine with him. 


	13. Carlos Meets The Family

Today was the day that Amanda was going to move in with Bosco, Faith, Emily, and Charlie. Faith and Bosco also had their monthly appointment with Dr. Westell today. 

          "How many more boxes are left in your Explorer?" Emily asked Amanda as she carried in what seemed to be the 100th box.

          "There is only 1 left in my truck. I will get it, don't worry." Amanda said to Emily before walking out the door.

Emily looked out the window in the living room and saw a car pull up. She assumed that it was Amanda's mom, but it wasn't. It was some kids from her school. One of the boys took the box from Amanda and carried it into the house for her. 

          "Thanks Carlos." Amanda said to her boyfriend 

          "Who is he?" Charlie asked as he walked down the stairs

          "Carlos Nunez, this is my step-brother Charlie. Charlie, this is my boyfriend Carlos." Amanda said introducing them 

          "Nice to meet you, Charlie." Carlos said before following Amanda to her room

The tension between Amanda and Faith was non-detectable at the moment.

          "Whose car is that in the driveway, Emily?" Faith said as she walked into the house with Bosco

          "It's Amanda's boyfriends' car." Emily replied from the kitchen

          "Where are they?" Bosco asked 

          "I think that he is helping her unpack her stuff in her room." Emily said as Carlos and Amanda walked up from the basement, where Amanda's room was

          "Amanda, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bosco asked Amanda causing her to realize that she would need to stay home for the rest of the night

          "Carlos, I will meet you outside in a few minutes." Amanda said to her boyfriend

          "What is the rule about having boys in your room?" Bosco asked Amanda

          "They are not allowed unless you or Faith are home." Amanda said

          "That's right. You are grounded for 1 week." Bosco said

          "Okay." Amanda said before walking outside to say goodbye to Carlos

          "Carlos, I can't go out tonight. My dad was not too happy that you were in my room." Amanda said to her boyfriend 

          "That's okay. I will pick you up for school on Monday." Carlos said to Amanda before he gave her a kiss and got into his car and left

          "How was your appointment, Faith?" Amanda asked as she walked in the house

          "It went well. We found out the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?" Faith said to Amanda

          "Sure, why not." Amanda replied

          "We are having a girl." Faith said as she sat down on the couch

          "Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Amanda asked her dad and step-mom

          "Yeah we did. Do you want to know what the name is?" Bosco replied 

          "Sure." Amanda said as she sat down on the couch in the living room

          "Her name is going to be Angel Rose Boscorelli." Bosco said

          "That is a beautiful name." Amanda said to her dad and step-mom

          "Mom, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Amanda 

          "We are having chicken and rice." Faith said as she got up and walked into the kitchen 

          "Do you want to invite Carlos over for dinner tomorrow night?" Faith asked Amanda 

          "Yeah, I will call him later tonight when he gets home." Amanda said as she walked towards her room 

          "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes and you have to set the table still." Bosco called after her 

          "I'll be back in 10 minutes, and then I will set the table." Amanda yelled from the basement

Amanda walked up from the basement 10 minutes later and set the table when the phone rang.

          "Hello, Boscorelli residence." Amanda said as she answered the phone 

          "Is Amanda Boscorelli there?" A voice asked on the other end of the phone 

          "This is Amanda Boscorelli. Who may ask is calling?" Amanda asked 

          "This is Nurse Proctor, from Angel of Mercy Hospital. Your mother was in a car accident. Can you come down to the hospital as soon as you can?" The nurse told Amanda 

          "Yes, I will be down there in 30 minutes. Can you please tell me how bad she is?" Amanda replied 

          "She suffered massive injuries. The doctors took her to surgery about 15 minutes ago." The nurse said 

          "Okay." Amanda said before hanging up the phone

          "Who was on the phone?" Bosco asked as Amanda put her varsity letter jacket on and headed to the door

          "It was a Nurse Proctor from Angel of Mercy Hospital. My mom was in a car accident." Amanda said before walking out the door and getting into her car

          "I think that I will go to the hospital also to see how she is doing." Bosco said as he walked into the living room 

30 minutes later Amanda walked into Angel of Mercy Hospital.

          "I am looking for my mother, Shelia Hodges. I was told that she was brought here after she got into a car accident." Amanda asked the nurse as she walked into the hospital 

          "She was taken to surgery. The surgical waiting room is located on the 6th floor. I can take you up there if you would me to. I am Nurse Proctor, by the way." The nurse said as she led the way to the elevator

          "Do you know how long the surgery will last?" Amanda asked with a worried look showing on her face

          "It shouldn't last more than a couple of hours." Nurse Proctor said


	14. Apology

I know that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me, I have been really busy with school ( it is my senior year of high school), soccer, college applications, trying to stay out of trouble. I will update as soon as my very busy life slows down a tad. I have all the chapters written. All that needs to be done now is typing them. I have to send a personal apology to my friend who has helped me with both of my stories. I hope you forgive me gurl. 


	15. Death of a Family Member

Four hours after Amanda arrived at the hospital, there was still no word on her mother's condition. She had fallen asleep on Bosco's shoulder when the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Is Shelia Hodges family here?" Dr. Malucci asked as he walked out of the operating room

"Yes, I am her daughter, Amanda. This is my dad Maurice Boscorelli. How is my mother?" Amanda asked as she stood up with Bosco

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother died from the injuries she suffered in the accident. We tried everything we could to save her, but her injuries were to severe." Dr. Malucci told her

"Everything will be okay. I promise that I will be there you during all of this." Bosco said to Amanda as she started to cry.

A week later Amanda's mom was laid to rest. The service was nice. Amanda and Bosco got up and each said something about Shelia.

"I have known Shelia since freshman year in high school. We started dating when we were in 10th grade. At the end of our sophomore year, she told me that she was pregnant. During our junior year she gave birth to a beautiful girl, Amanda. After graduation, Shelia let me have custody of Amanda. When Amanda was 12, I let her go and live with Shelia. Just recently Amanda moved back in with me. I never realized how much Amanda looks like Shelia until now." Bosco said sadly at Shelia's funeral

"I am going to miss my mom dearly. While I was growing up, I did not get to spend a lot of time with my mom, but I do not regret that one bit. My mom was always there for me no matter what happened between her and my dad. I am never going to forget you mom." Amanda said tearfully before the funeral ended.

After the funeral ended Amanda and Carlos were watching a movie in her room, when there was a knock on her door. Carlos paused the movie as Amanda answered her door.

"I just wanted to give you some of your mother things that she let me have." Bosco said as he walked into her room

"Thanks dad. It really means a lot to me. Do you and Faith want to watch the movie with us?" Amanda asked her father

"Yeah, We will watch the movie with you guys. I will be right back." Bosco said as he left the room to go and get Faith


End file.
